Lovers' End
by CrystalRose182
Summary: Greeana Vaughn is the new Queen of Demons after she challenged her mother. But did she go to the throne for the wrong reason? She banished her Fiance and her brother was thought to be killed by him. Was he really killed by the Crow? Or is all this part of someone's Web to get to the throne? SebXOc Rated T because I can.


**Okay so I had uploaded this a long while ago but took it down because I didn't like it…like all my other stories. But I rewrote it and hopefully I get more views and everything like that. And I really want reviews so I know what you people would like to see (read) in this so PLEASE review! So yeah. The plot is going to be the same and I think I am going to go by the Anime with only the Circus arc and Manor Murder arc. So that's it. And to those who had started to read my story the Twin Regulars (Crossover of Kuroshitsuji and Prince of tennis) I am writing it but I had to take it off the site. But it will be up… Maybe. I writing the first part which is just a Kuroshitsuji fanfic so I don't know when it will be up. So on with the New and Improved Lovers' End! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, snowy night and snowflakes drifted lazily to the ground. The night sky was starless as a girl ran through the forest; running from something she wished wasn't true. She came to a stop at a large oak, she place her palm on the bark tears rolled down her cheeks in streams. Her breath ragged and heart pounding. She could still hear her mother's words falling from her blood red lips, '_That man, the one you _love _so dearly, is a murderer. He is the lowest of the low, that's sad when you're a demon.' She didn't understand what he had done wrong, demons killed people. They are seen as evil creatures, but what did he do? Her mother decided to grace her daughter with the gruesome truth, 'your brother was found beheaded and pinned to the outer walls of the palace.' The girl's breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears. Before her tears fell over she ran from the throne room where mother, the Demon Queen stood, her lips pulled up in a smirk her long turquoise hair flowing around her like snakes. The girl, the Demon Princess and now heir to the throne ran out the palace gates and into the thick, dark forest. A shadow shifted next to the gate outside the outer wall, watching his princess run from him._

She sank to the snow covered ground, drawing her knees to her chest and lost herself in her mind. She wished it wasn't true. But she had noticed the servants giving her odd looks, and her sister oddly quite. Tears kept on falling and she took her anger out on them. She hated them; she hated the feelings she had of compassion. Her feelings had gotten her in trouble one to many times. This was one of those times. She had trusted him too much, loved him too much. Then he had to betray her trust and kill someone she held dear to her. Her brother was always there for her. His emotions were like hers. Human. They both had human feelings.

The crunch of snow was heard from the way the Demon Princess had come from. She shot to her feet her fist clenched until her knuckles were white. Tears stopped flowing and dried instantly. Green eyes hardened to chips of icy emerald.

"Greeana."

His voice slid over her body like a breeze over a stone. She didn't say anything only raising her power to warn him to stay away. "Sebastian." His eyes were emotionless but inside his black heart was breaking. Hearing her voice, cold as ice, that was usually like rich and sweet like honey, talking to him with such rage and hate. He took a step forward toward her but her rising power made him stop mid-step. "Greea-" he was cut off by a tree branch falling above him. He jumped to the side barely dodging the large tree limb. The wind picked up and whipped around him tearing at his clothes. Greeana's eyes took on a pinkish glow, the trademark eyes for Demons. Though hers were darker, her eyes had always been that way, different from the other demons. She was stronger than most demons, the strongest in fact. If she wanted to, she could easily overthrow her mother for the throne. Sebastian didn't want to face her, she had brought him to his knees many time, bleeding, almost dying. They had grown up together, been engaged since she was born, Sebastian being 36 years older than her. She had always been cold in public around other demons. But when they were alone she would sooth his senses and care for him when he got back to the palace from training the younger demons in the military. She would hold him in her arms the whole night not saying a word, just humming softly to herself.

She was everything to Sebastian. Even when they fought. But that was rarely. Sebastian stood there now staring into the pink eyes of his princess, his Queen, his life. He didn't say anything just stood there until she fell to her knees, exhaustion taking over. She lifted her head slowly as tears flowed in steady streams down her pale face. Her cheeks tinged with red and eyes watery and filled with a deep sorrow, the pink glow having faded.

"Just tell me. Why did you do it?" Sebastian didn't answer.

"Answer me!" She didn't give him a chance when she was on her feet in a millisecond. Eyes once again glowing pink. In a blink of an eye she had her slender fingers wrapped around his neck. She threw him into a nearby tree, breaking it in the process. Its branches and trunk wailed and screeched as thought a living creature was killed, and one was, a tree nymph melted from the tree slumping to the ground, dead. Sebastian calmly stood on his feet once more. He leapt forward, but not going for a blow. Before Greeana could react he had his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "If you're so mad… kill me." Her eyes widened, but she shook her head.

"No. That wouldn't be a punishment. Instead, I'm going to let you live." He pulled away from her, he looked at her. Her glowing pink eyes changed until they were gold. He leapt back bracing himself for what was to come. Whenever her eyes changed from pink to gold it meant she was about to us a very strong spell.

Her voice rang around the clearing, bringing dread to him. His ruby eyes widened as her words processed in his mind. "For your punishment I, Greeana Vaughn, Princess of the Upper Underworld, banish you, Sebastian Michaelis, from this realm and my side until I say otherwise."

She outstretched her arm, her palm facing her once lover. Black shadows poured from her hand and made their way over the white, snowy ground. They slid up his legs cutting into his skin every time he tried to escape them. His blood stained the pure white snow red. Greeana just stood there, watching as the black tendrils overtook him. The only thing she could see was his blood red eyes staring into hers. She remained emotionless until she heard three little words, three words that finally made her eyes fill with tears and flow over.

"_**I love you."**_

She sunk to the ground with her hands covering her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her sobs racked her small body. She had lost two people she loved the most in the entire world in less than two days. She sat there crying thinking to herself that she had no one to comfort her. Her brother, Kyle, was dead and her love was banished to the human realm by her own hands. She cried, cried about how she missed her brother, cried about how she was so stupid to trust Sebastian. And she cried about how she had not one person who would love her for what she was, a demon with human emotions.

She lied down on the cold ground. The snow being her pillow. She stared at the blood stained snow where Sebastian once stood. For hours she stared there until the red snow was covered with new, white snow. Her body was covered with snow, though the cold didn't bother her, just felt like a cool blanket covering her body and head. She grew tired and gladly let the darkness of sleep take her into a dreamless slumber.

**Greeana**

I woke to a tickling sensation over my cheek. I swatted at whatever it was, angry it disturbed my sleep. It stopped for a few minutes but when I was close to sleep again, it started again this time on my arm. Groaning, I sat up, the snow covering me falling off me with whatever was tickling me. My hair was damp and wild around my head, my clothes plastered to my body, wet with the melted snow. I didn't think about what had happened last night, I didn't want to, so I made it my task to find what was crawling on me. I dug in the snow until I came upon a large black spider. Screaming I jumped up and climbed up a tree. My claws extending to grip and digging into the rough bark. A dark laugh was heard from down below, my face fell as I recognized the voice. "Claude! What the hell?!" I jumped down from my perch and landing on two feet. I stepped on the spider demon while walking away. "Greeana." I stopped and spun around, careful to not show any more emotion than I already had. "Yes?" The spider grew until it formed into a human body.

"For a cat demon you sure are jumpy." His voice was teasing but his face was stoic. "Shut up, you know I hate spiders." His eyes narrowed. But he didn't move, he knew not to test me when I was in one of these moods. He just sighed and looked around, probably scenting Sebastian's blood in the air, stale but still there. He decided not to directly ask what happened, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, I guess with my temper I could turn the bravest of demons into little pansies. I felt my face go vacant as I relived what had happened. Claude took a step back most likely preparing to flee if I suddenly exploded at him.

"N-n" My voice was barely above a whisper. I shook my head to clear it. "No." I finally managed to get out. "It's nothing worth hearing, an emotionless demon such as you would get bored." My voice was sarcastic as were my emerald eyes. "Try me." He challenged. Irritation flared through me at his sudden interest. I glared at him and spat, "Why don't you go eat some butterfly demon and get away from me." I walked past him and towards my palace. Honestly, I don't even know why he even tries. Claude knows that he is nothing to me, I know of his deep want for me. Not love, but lust. A demon such as him will never know the feeling of love. I was able to open up Sebastian's heart. Or at least that's what I thought.

"I will see you later, then. My Lady." He disappeared in a black shadow. I dropped to my knees once he was gone and buried my face in my hands. My body felt like it was going to erode away with the slight breeze. My mind way whirling like a tornado, not stopping for anything. Not the bird that landed on my shoulder. Nor the cat that passed by, stalking a mouse. It wasn't even going to stop for the Knight that approached me. "My lady?" The demon's voice was nothing to my mind. I didn't hear it. I just simply stood and brushed past him. "Come." Was all I said. I need to hit something. But not this Knight. He didn't do anything wrong. Well not recently.

I trudged towards my castle were my prey waited. I don't want anyone to underestimate me anymore. Also I needed something to keep my mind off of things. I won't be taken as the fool demon with compassion any longer. I will only be known as the Demon Queen who will not tolerate her subjects foolishness.

**Greeana**

I stormed into the throne room with the Knight trailing behind me. His Aura was spiked in anxiety as he felt my murderous intent. "Ahh. Well, if it isn't my favorite Daughter! Greeana, love, where is your murderer lover? Oh, don't tell me… You killed him, huh? I bet yo-"

"I challenge you to a battle for the throne." I cut her off. She stopped her nonsense babble and narrowed her forever hellish pink eyes. "And why would you want to do that?" Her voice was sickly-sweet but held a dangerous tone. I returned her glare, "Because it is now my birth right to be Queen." She laughed and hunched over. "Hahaha! You honestly think you can beat me?! HA! I'd love to see you try."

"Fine. I'll take that bet." My mother's eyes once again narrowed as she turned to the Knight, who was practically shaking in his armor. "You there, worthless. Prepare our battle field. NOW!" She shouted at him. He nodded and bowed and ran out of the room. "Well,_ Daughter_ , let us have a wonderfully bloody battle."

"Of course, _mother_." I smirked and walked out of the room.

I was half way to my weapon room when teal hair danced in my vision. "What is it you want Chloe?" My younger sister waltzed out from her hiding spot. "Oh nothing. Just heard you banished Sebastian and challenged Mother. And you're supposed to be a good role model."

"Since when do you care? Just get lost, brat." While I was 344 years old, Chloe was only 190. She looked like a fourteen year old in human looks, while I looked around 22. "Pfft. Don't be such an old lady." She walked off, swaying her hips. I shook my head and flicked a rock towards her head. She yelped and turned to me. "I'm telling mother!" I snorted.

"Go ahead, she won't have any power soon enough. Maybe not even a life." My eyes glowed their unusual Dark pink, instead of the fiery pink. I chuckled darkly and drew the shadows to me to take me to my weapon room.

I arrived not two seconds later into the dark room. "My Lady. What is it that can do for you?" A woman with lavender-white hair and tanned skin asked. "Hannah. I need _that_ sword." The demoness bowed and sat in a chair, pulling her hair away from her face. I walked up with a dead look in my eye. I lifted a hand and stuck it in Hannah's open mouth. Reaching down her throat to feel the hilt of the sword. The Demon sword. I grasped the sword and pulled my hand out, along with the green blade.

Hannah gagged and turned her face, trying not to vomit. Once she had regained her composure she turned to face me with a blank face. "Is there anything else you require, My Lady?" I shook my head. "No. I plan on getting this done and over with quickly." Hannah bowed low. "Of course, My Lady."

Well, I will be going now." I smirked to myself. 'Now, mother, I hope you are prepared to die.'

The air was filled with the scent of blood and reeked of raw power. My body was crouched low in a defensive stance as my mother rushed at me. The tip of my sword was pointed down to the ground, waiting. As she drew near I focused my power into my blade. Just a few more feet. 30 feet. 20. 10. 5. Now! I brought my sword up right when her spear was to hit my chest, cutting her arms at the wrist. She wailed in agony and pressed her bloody stumps to her chest. Her mouth gaped open like a fish. Before she could do anything I drove my sword threw her chest. The tip poking out of her back.

"You lost you touch, old woman. You do not have the right to rule." I jerked the sword from her body and watched with cold dead eyes as she fell limp to the ground. The crowd who I just barely noticed roared and cheered.

"Queen Greeana! Queen Greeana!" They all chanted my new rank. I bowed swiftly then walked from the arena. Our battle had lasted 5 minutes.

When I got into the weapon room once again I was swarmed my servants. They tended to my few wounds and changed me from my dirty battle clothes into a dress fitting for a Queen. I walked to the throne room were the court was waiting.

"My Lady." I turned my head to see one of the senior servants. Bella. That was here name.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice bored as we walked.

"I would like to congratulate you on your victory. But also I would like to warn you that even most of the Court will accept your ascent to the throne but some of the Demons who were loyal to your late mother will challenge you."

I stopped and faced the older demon. "I thank you for your warning. However, it was not needed. I challenged my mother knowing full well of what will come after. And I am prepared to accept anybody's challenges." I tilted my head up to show that I am confident that I will remain the current Queen. Even though I haven't gone through with the ceremony.

We neared the grand double doors guarded by two large Demons holding spears tipped with iron. (Just in case the Fey decided to attack.) I nodded to the two and they bowed deeply, pushing open the two door with ease. Before us was the entire Noble Demon Court. Their looks ranged from tall and graceful to hefty with muscle. The court was filled with gem eyed Demons with a wide verity of hair color. Painted faces and jeweled eyes locked onto me as I entered.

Well, here we go.

**So I hope you liked it and please review and all that good stuff.**


End file.
